


Hand in Pocket (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Buzzfeed Multiplayer (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series), Single Girl Tries The 100 Baby Challenge in the Sims 4 (Web Series), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Kelsey/Chelsea mistakes: ∞
Relationships: Chelsea Impicchishmay/Craig Slater, Chelsea Impiccishmay/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	Hand in Pocket (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> I had to come back and edit in my vidder's notes after reveals because I knew if I said a single thing that Elipie would guess me! (She did anyway.) But now I can say I had a blast making this vid and thanks so much for your request -- I didn't even realize how much I wanted to vid Kelsey (and Chelsea) and it all came together so satisfyingly! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

  
[(Or click here to view directly on YouTube.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCXoPu8XE0s)

**Song:** "Hand in Pocket" by Alanis Morissette  
 **Source:** Buzzfeed's In Control with Kelsey (web series), specifically the 100 Baby Challenge, but with some additional footage from Kelsey's solo YouTube channel and other videos for Buzzfeed. 


End file.
